


Tease

by Love_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has ben teasing Louis all througout the night. Giving him winks, grabs of his ass, just anything you can think of. Louis couldn't wait to get there flat because he was pretty sure as soon as they step through the door, Harry was going to fuck him and fuck him good. TopHarry, BotLouis, some riding here some sucking there and some dirty talk. Read it if ya want. Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless Sexxx!!!!!

I can't take it, I don't think I'm going to last throughout the next song. Harry was driving me crazy with the looks he's been giving me throughout the entire concert. Rolling his hips as he looked at me in the eyes, licking his lips and squeezing my ass when he would come over to give me a one armed hug. The other boys didn't pick up on it but I sure as hell did and the thing about it was that I loved every second of it. I knew for a fact that he was going to fuck me as soon as we got of stage and telling by the way his green eyes were clouded with lust it was going to be very good.

"Thanks, you guys have been a great audience." Liam shouted as he waved out to the crowd. Everybody waved their goodbyes and we all ran off the stage. We were all backstage now sitting on the couch waiting for the tour bus to get here. Which was weird because it's usually here as soon as they got off stage.

"Im friggin hungry." Niall complained. Zayn and I laughed at the blonde, because Niall is forever hungry.

"Leeeyyyum can you please get me something." Niall cried as he pointed to the refreshment table. Liam sighed before getting up and headed for the table.

"You have him completely whipped." Zayn stated. Niall giggled. I was going to say something but I felt a hand boldly grab my crotch, looking over I saw Harry with this animalistic look in his eyes. I can feel my face getting hot and my eyes narrowing just a bit.

Harry leaned into me so that his mouth was hovering by my ear, "When we get back….im going to fuck you so hard Lou." Harry whispered and I felt my entire body shudder. God I love it when Harry talks dirty to me it's such a fucking turn on so just to hear Harry talk to him more he said.

"W….What are you going to do to me." I whispered back. Harry's deep chuckled rang in my ear, his body slid closer to mine his hands running down my chest.

"First I'm gonna open that tight little hole of yours with my tongue and then im gonna use fingers, then im gonna rub your cock nice and slow just how you like it and then—"Fuck Harry can we just—I started to say but someone came back to tell us that the bus was ready.

"Finally." Niall shouted as he got up and brushed the crumbs off his pants from the cookies he was eating.

"Alright mates lets go." Liam said as he too started to head to the door. I looked back to Harry was who was smiling like Cheshire cat, he got up but not before patting my raging hard on. Oh how I wanted Harry to be inside me right now, but I can wait…its just an hour drive back to their flat….I can wait.

I totally couldn't wait we were all sitting on the bus watching something on the little TV. Niall was asleep on Liam's shoulder, Zayn was on his phone and Liam was probably the only person watching what was on. Harry was staring directly at me and I was trying so hard not to jump over there and pull his dick out. He had his legs spread as he leaned against the seat, one hand resting behind Zayn and the other resting his lap. I watched Harry closely the hand that was on his lap started to move towards the button. I gulped as he started to pull his zipper down and my mouth started to water. If Zayn and Liam were asleep I wouldn't hesitate to get on my knees and suck his dick right then. Harry was teasing me beyond belief and I was about ready to blow.

The bus finally stopped and I noticed that we were finally home. I was pretty sure that Harry and I were the first one off the bus and into our flat in seconds. Harry didn't even give me time to take my shoes off, he had me up against our door, his tongue in my mouth. His knee came up to rub at my crotch, his hands starting to unbutton my pants.

"So fucking hot Lou." Harry hissed against my ear as he took my dick into his hands. He shoved me up against the door and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. As he jerked me off I paid more attention to his neck, knowing all his sweet spots making him groan.

"Tease." Harry muttered as he pulled me off the door and headed to our room. He kicked the door open and dumped me on the bed, I pulled the rest of my pants down and took off my shirt. I watched Harry slowly take off his button up shirt and slip out his pants. I licked my lips in anticipation, just watching Harry pretty much strip for me was making my mouth water with want. I wanted to have his dick in my mouth God he was such a fucking a tease.

I got up and started to crawl towards the end of the bed when my face came to Harry dick I looked up at him. "Haz….can I?" I asked quietly. Harry smirked before grabbing a fistful of my hair and shoving his dick in my mouth. Instantly relax so I could deep throat him because I know he hated it when I tease him; Harry likes me to get to straight to the point. I moaned around him as I started to bob my head up and down. Just I couldn't take it I needed….need, I pulled off.

"Harr—fuck my mouth." I pleaded tears of frustration already building up in my eyes. Harry mouth formed a wide smile, "Anything for you boo." He said softly before grabbing the back of my neck and forcing his dick back inside my mouth. I kept completely still waiting for Harry to snap his hips.

"Look at you Lou….total cock slut." Harry growled as he moved his hips, snapping them forward. All I could do was sit there and take it and I fucking love it. Love having Harry's cock in my mouth like this, knowing that I was giving my Haz the pleasure of my mouth knowing that I was making Harry feel good.

I heard Harry grumbled something under his breath before snatching his cock out of my mouth and pushing me so that I was on my hands and knees. "Remember what I told you earlier?" Harry asked softly as he trailed kisses down my back, my breath caught in my throat.

"Y…Yes. "I answered. Harry smiled before biting at my ear, "Face down ass up Lou." He hissed in my ear as I immediately shoved my face into one the pillows laying on the bed.

"Fuck." I groaned there, has got to be a law against on how dirty you can say something because that…Jesus that was just—"Gonna get you wide open Louis." Harry said as he trailed his tongue down my back, I felt goosebumps erupt on my skin as he got near my ass. I felt his tongue slide down the crack of my ass, "Your hole is so wet already Lou….have you been fingering yourself?" Harry asked huskily. I bit my lip at the feel of Harry's tongue sliding past my ring. I didn't want to answer him because I would get in trouble if I tell him the truth. Harry doesn't like it when I touch myself when he's not there to witness it.

"I need an answer Lou." Harry said his hands finding my dick. He squeezed the head of it and I started to squirm because I know he wanted an answer. There was another long lick of my hole before I confessed.

"Ah so you fingered yourself during the break….amazing you stayed that wet the whole time." Harry drawled.

"M'sorry." I muttered into the pillow. Harry seemed to take mercy on me and flipped me over so that I was on my back. Harry ran his hands through my hair affectionately, "So amazing." He muttered as he leaned down and kissed me. His tongue licking at my lips, I let him in and our tongues wrestled with each other before I started to get impatient.

"Harry please I want you." I begged as I pushed my hips up against his making our dicks rub against each other.

Harry sucked my bottom lip before letting go and sat up so that he was straddling me. "Since you're being such a good boy." He teased as he reached over to grab the bottle of lube, getting his fingers nice and wet he moved down my body so that he was between my legs. Pushing them up to my chest he moved his fingers so that they were skimming around my hole. Oh god all I wanted was for Harry to shove those fingers inside me now but Harry slowly inserted one finger. Moving it around his slow little circle making me whine like a whore, I wanted more.

"More huh Lou?" Harry stated and all I could do was push my hips back to get that finger in deeper.

"You're an open book Louis." Harry drawled as he pushed in another finger; I groaned loudly as Harry began to scissor me getting me nice and open. After while Harry added two more and he started to finger fuck me, every thrust hitting my prostate dead on, and I just couldn't take it I needed him, I want his dick inside me.

"Please H…Haz Christ I need you." I begged. Harry took his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube, I watched him lube his cock as he stared me, his eyes never leaving mine. He moved down to kiss me again, but this time it was a slow passionate kiss no tongue just our lips. "Do you want me?" Harry asked against my neck as he bit into it.

"Yes…I want you Harry." I moaned as I felt the head of his dick press against my entrance. Harry left another mark on my collarbone before licking his way back to my mouth. "I don't believe you." Harry smiled against my lips and I felt the need for him to be inside me sky-rocketed. I was getting tired of Harry teasing me; he's been doing since the concert, backstage, in the fucking tour bus ever since they got home. I'm at my breaking point and if Harry wasn't going to take responsibility than I would.

So I successfully flipped us over so that I was on top and maybe I was being a little selfish but its Harry's job to fuck me and at that point he wasn't doing anything than teasing the shit out of me. So I reached behind me and lined his dick with my entrance and shoved myself down on him. "Fucking Christ Harry!" I cried as I just sat there on his dick for a minute. I just wanted to feel him, wanted to take in everything about Harry. I looked down at him and I thought that he would be mad but his face was contorted into lust.

"I guess you do want it." Harry chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh leave it to Harry to make a situation like this into something funny.

"I told you." I said as I rolled my hips, I watch him bite his lips his hands coming to rest on my hips.

"Well since your there…go ahead and do your thing." Harry said as he laid back on the bed. "Ride my dick Boo." He said…well more like demanded. I didn't miss a beat as I started to lift myself off his dick and pushed back down, god I've been waiting for this all night. I let my hands fall to Harry's chest and my head lolled back as I picked up the pace. Harry's cock has always been big but I don't know what it is but I feel like every time I ride him he feels sooo much bigger than he really is.

I heard a long droned out groan from Harry and I looked down to see him with his eyes closed, mouth slightly open and his hands on my hip as he snapped his own up into me. Watching Harry get all worked up because of me turned me on even more. "Shit Lou just like that…Christ roll your hips again." Harry groaned.

I did what Harry wanted and it felt so good…so got damn good; I swear Harry fucking me is my favorite activity. After a while I started to get tired and I could feel my climax coming, "H…Haz…fuc—ngh uh uh I can't I'm—Harry didn't even need me to finish my sentence because he knew me so well, he knew that I was about to cum. So with that being said he flipped me over and fucked me harder, his cock moving in and out so fast that I couldn't even think straight.

"So fucking good Louis so damn good." Harry moaned as he wrapped his hand around my dick and started jerk me of nice and quick. I sat up and linked my arms around his neck and my ankles behind his back, I started to bounce in his laps as he jerked me off. Harry was muttering something under his breath that sounded vaguely familiar to an 'I love you.' But as soon as the words slipped from Harry's lips Louis shot his cum all over Harry's hand.

"Bloody hell Louis." Harry cried as came inside me. I fell onto my back with Harry falling next to me.

Harry turned to face me and kissed me sweetly on the lips, "Fucking love you." He mumbled as he shoved his face into my neck. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me.

"I love you to….ya damn tease."


End file.
